yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The 3 stuck up women (Lillie, Lana, and Mallow vs Flower Garden Troupe)
Lillie, Lana, and Mallow have just arrived at Harvest Island in the Declore Islands. “So this is Harvest Island, Ash told me that he won a sumo conference here, also he met his supporter Alexa when he was returning home to Kanto.” Mallow smiled. “He told me that too.” Lillie smiled. “Same here.” Lana smiles. Lillie, Lana, and Mallow walked around and spotted 3 women on the battle field. “Looks like our opponents have came to us like Giovanni, Shade and Chaos said, I’m Moira.” Moira introduced herself. “I’m Mona.” Mona introduced herself. “I’m Cher.” Cher introduced herself. “And together we are, the Flower Garden Troupe!” Moira, Mona, and Cher shouted happily. “Iris told us about you 3, she told us you’re nothing but stuck up women!” Lillie, Lana, and Mallow yelled angrily. “Iris!? We can’t wait to get revenge on her! She ruined our lives!” Moira shouted angrily. “Because of her, we lost everything!” Mona shouted angrily. “When we’re done with you 3, we’ll deal with her!” Cher shouted angrily. “You 3 really are mean, you can’t defeat us, together we’re unstoppable!” Mallow shouts angrily. “The 3 Invincible Pokémon brothers were weak, we won’t fail Giovanni, Shade and Chaos like those 3 did!” Moira shouted angrily. “Then prepare to be defeated, we once starred on a TV Show!” Mallow shouted. “Go Cincinno!” Moira shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air. “Go Lilligant!” Mona shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air. “Go Roserade!” Cher shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air. Out came a Pokémon that resembles a chinchilla, another was 1 like looked like walking flower, and the last one looked like a bouquet of flowers. “Go Ninetales!” Lillie shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air. “Go Primarina!” Lana shouted as she threw a Pokéball In the air. “Go Tsareena!” Mallow shouted as she threw a Pokéball in the air. Out came a white fox like Pokémon with multiple tails, another was a mermaid like Pokémon, and the last one resembled a queen. “Cincinno use Hyper Voice!” Moira ordered as Cincinno launched its attack. “Lilligant use Petal Blizzard!” Mona ordered as Lilligant launched its attack. “Roserade use Solarbeam!” Cher ordered as Roserade launched its attack. “Dodge it!” Lillie, Lana, and Mallow ordered as their Pokémon jumped out of the way. “Ninetales use Blizzard!” Lillie ordered as Alolan Ninetails shot a Blizzard from its mouth. “Primarina use Hydro Pump!” Lana ordered as it shot lots of powerful water. “Tsareena use Leaf Storm!” Mallow ordered as it created a powerful storm of leaves. The moves hit the opponents. “New plan, we battle in our barefeet, now does that sound?” Moira asked. Everyone nodded, as the Flower Garden Troupe took off their footwear, leaving them in their beautiful barefeet, Lillie kicked off her flats and took off her socks, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet, Lana kicked off her flip flops, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet, and Mallow kicked off her shoes, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet. “I’m not sure where this is going, but I don’t mind battling in my barefeet.” Mallow smiled. “Cincinno use Hyper Beam!” Moira ordered as it shot a pale pink beam from its mouth. “Lilligant use Petal Dance!” Mona ordered as it spun around creating lots of petals. “Roserade use Sludge Bomb!” Cher ordered as it launched sludge at the opponent. “Dodge it!” Lillie, Lana, and Mallow ordered as their Pokémon jumped out of the way. “Ninetales use Dazzling Gleam!” Lillie ordered as it launched its attack. “Primarina use Moonblast!” Lana ordered as it launched its attack. “Tsareena use Power Whip!” Mallow ordered as it used its attack. The moves hit the opponents sending them hurdling towards their trainers, then they were seen with swirls in their eyes. The Flower Garden Troupe panicked to see their Pokémon defeated, they recalled them. “I can’t believe we lost, we’ll still get our revenge on Iris!” Moira yelled angrily. Ninetales, Primarina, and Tsareena attacked them, but their attacks shredded their clothing leaving those stuck up women naked, they looked and screamed in fear as they ran away in humiliation. “That was a bit too much, but we forgive you, come here, we love you, you’re just the best.” Lillie, Lana, and Mallow smiled as they hugged their Pokémon, next they recalled their Pokémon, and grabbed their footwear, then they teleported back to HQ. Meanwhile “The Flower Garden Troupe has been humiliated, so much for them.” Giovanni said looking disappointed. “That’s too bad, I really liked them, their attitude is what I like about them.” Chaos says. “Let’s hope Mr. Armstrong can take care of Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin, because if he loses, I entrust Sayer to deal with the former, even Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell.” Shade says. Meanwhile at the Guardians of Space and Time HQ: Lillie, Lana, and Mallow met up with Iris. “Congratulations on defeating the Flower Garden Troupe, when I met them, they said nasty things about my Emolga and Ash’s Serperior, I even fought Ash’s battle to remove the slick oil off of Moira’s Cincinno.” Iris told them. “Our Pokémon humilated them.” Lillie, Lana, and Mallow sweatdropped. “It doesn’t matter if they did, I never liked those stuck up women.” Iris tells them. Alexa came into the room, then she removed most of her clothes and folded them, leaving her in just her bra and panties. “You 3 came back from Harvest Island, didn’t you?” Alexa asked with a smile. “That’s right.” Lillie answered. “You know that’s where I 1st met Ash.” Alexa told them. “It was?” Mallow asked. “Exactly, Ash, Cilan, and I were on our way to Kanto during our time in the Decolore Islands, we arrived on Harvest Island, when we encountered a Helioptile, Ash’s PokéDex had no data on it, Ash tried to catch it, and that was when we met Alexa.” Iris told them with a smile. “I even told them about Pokémon sumo.” Alexa told them “In the end, Ash won that competition, then Alexa here started traveling with us throughout the rest of our Decolore Island journey, until Cilan and I left for Johto after we had just arrived in Kanto.” Iris smiled. “You left for Johto after you had just arrived in Kanto?” Lana asked. “I couldn’t sit still, my time with Ash was done.” Iris answered. “After Iris and Cilan left, I stayed with Ash, because I had business in Pallet Town, interviewing Professor Oak, then Ash and I went to Kalos, but it was too bad that we weren’t gonna travel together much longer, because when we arrived, it was time for us to part ways, I knew Ash would be fine without me, because Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena became his new companions.” Alexa told them with a smile.